Dear Diary
by Flowerhead101
Summary: Diary entries from a recrtuit going to Atlantis. Read what Sally Jones thinks of the city itself and its people. Sally's now onboard the Daedalus. Going to tie this in with S5!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I (sadly) make no profit out of this.

A/N: This fic is basically a series of diary entries from a new recruit going to Atlantis. Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks to Jedi and Gekko for betaing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

I've always heard that's they way you should keep a diary: as if you're talking, or in this case writing, to a real person. So I guess that's what I'm going to do. My name is Captain Sally Jones by the way. I'm 31 years old, I love dogs, snowboarding and reading. That's me in a nutshell. It seems only fair that you know who I am since I'm going to write about everything that's going to happen in my future on Atlantis.

Wow. Atlantis. Who would have thought that I'd ever write that I'm going to Atlantis, the lost city, sunken to the bottom of the ocean? I'm not much of a writer on the best of occasions, but I figured that _this_ would be worth writing about. Who knows, maybe when 'gatetravel' (that's what my CO called it) won't be a secret anymore, this will be published. Ha, like that would ever happen, dream on girl! Then again, I'd never thought I'd go to Atlantis either. As you can see/hear/read, (what the hell do diaries do?!) I'm still completely amazed by the going to Atlantis fact. I'd like to yell it off the rooftops, but then I'd probably get shot (or maybe taking to the loony bin). Well, maybe not shot, but let's just say the military top involved would not be happy. My CO would have my ass if I did.

Speaking of my CO (or should it be writing? See, I'm hopeless when it comes to this!). Anyway. My CO. He is hot! Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is pretty tall, lean but muscled, has a tan and the man's hair is so very cool. It stands to all ends, almost looks like he just crawled out of bed. Combine that with his lazy posture and drawl, and you'd think he's completely unfit for the military. Except that according to every, and I mean _every_, Atlantis veteran, he's the best CO you can wish for. I will have to see about that, but I'll have plenty of time to observe and learn, both on Atlantis and onboard the Daedalus. That's the spaceship that makes supply runs to Atlantis.

I should probably explain why _I_ am going to Atlantis in the first place. Until about a week ago, I was based in Egypt. I was ordered to escort a couple of archeologists and scientists to some pyramids (and yes, I was wondering why the military was involved in that). Anyway, one of them, Daniel Jackson, asked me to help him carry some heavy looking device. Of course I helped, but the second I touched the thing, it started glowing! I let it go again because it startled me and I was getting ready to apologize for whatever I'd done when the guy looked up to me and exclaimed "you have the gene!" I actually looked around if he really meant me and not somebody else. That must have been quite comical to see.

To make a long story short (or at least not as long): a long, long time ago there were these people called the Ancients (original!). They built these stargates all over the Milky way galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy too since that's where they originate from. These stargates enable you to travel from one planet to another in less than a minute! After quite some other time, the Ancients left our humble galaxy to go back to Pegasus, to Atlantis their home. There they joined the Ancients who'd stayed behind to fight the Wraith. Sheppard says they are life-sucking aliens with a really smelly breath. Anyway, the Ancients lost the war from the Wraith, sank their home into the depths of the ocean and fled to earth. There they started families, had kids and all that. Now, 10,000 years later, their bloodline has thinned a lot and only a few people are able to operate Ancient technology, because you need to have some part of them in your blood. Quite smart really, keeps the enemy from using your own stuff against you. And apparently I'm one of their descendants who can use it! Cool!

Now Atlantis is above sea level again and the Wraith are awake again, culling worlds. They started to hibernate after they'd beaten the Ancients, I guess there wasn't much else for them to do. So they're awake again, and _we_'re fighting them. Déja-vu or what?! Only now, they're not our only enemies out there: there's also the Genii and the Replicators (very humanly looking robots) and many others. It's quite dangerous out there.

You might wonder why the hell I've agreed to go there. Yeah, well, I've asked myself that question a lot too lately. The answer's simple really: I like an adventure.

Well, this is it for my very first entry. I'm leaving for Stargate Command (SGC) in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado in two hours and I still have to pack. And phone mom…


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I've just arrived at the SGC a few hours ago, but this is the first time I'm on my own and have enough time to write something.

The SGC is really impressive since it's actually _inside_ a mountain. I know I wrote '**in** Cheyenne Mountain' before, but I figured that was just a matter of speech. Hey, what can I say: I'm still new to all of this! Anyway, the place is huge! It's almost like a small city: there are guest rooms, offices, labs, a kitchen area with a mess hall, common rooms etc. I'm not going to bore you with all the details about the SGC since we're leaving tomorrow.

They are actually going to beam us up into the Daedalus just like in Star Trek. I am a little nervous about that though: what if all my molecules get scrambled?! Hell, I might end up with a foot where my hand's supposed to be! But some others have done this more than a dozen times and they still look all right… I guess it's one of those things you shouldn't think to much about.

Since I arrived here I met the 19 other soldiers going to Atlantis. They're all very nice and from nearly every country there is on _this_ world. Yep, that was my little attempt at being funny: on this world. Gosh, I feel stupid… On with what you're trying to tell here Sally!

I'm actually one of the only four Americans going with this group. It'll be fun to get to know all those people, I'm really looking forward to that. What's also different is that I'm Air Force and a few others are too, but far out the most are Marine Corps. I'd love to see how Sheppard's going to convince them of his capabilities as CO, cause I've already heard some rumors about them planning to test him. Some times I think some people never left High School mentally… It's almost as if they're testing out a new teacher, see what has him running away screaming and crying. Although there was only _one_ female teacher who actually really did _that_… Poor Mrs. Anderson.

But that's not what I was planning to write about. I really do get distracted easily… So I met the other soldiers and we were debriefed about some formal stuff. I'd expected the whole 'take a close look at your neighbor, he or she may not still be alive next month' speech, but what we got was much better than that, thank goodness! Sheppard has been talking for about five minutes about how things were on Atlantis (you're adults, behave like it; we're there to protect the scientists, be nice to natives and just smile; listen to people who've been on Atlantis longer than you have etc) when who I later found out was Dr. Rodney McKay, walked in the room. The guy barely looked up from his data pad and rudely interrupted Sheppard. He said, and I quote: " Sheppard, I need you in the labs, come on!" Then when he realized Sheppard wasn't coming he looked up and saw all of us. "Oh, you're telling the grunts they should lay down their lives for me. Good! Now are you coming or what?" Of course we were offended by what he said and they way he said it, but we were also interested in what our CO was going to do. Would he let himself jump through hoops and ask how high he had to jump to do so, or would he stand his ground? Huh, sounds almost like a game when you say it like that. Place your bets now, ladies and gentlemen!

Hm, where was I? Oh yes. Sheppard just said "I'm not on guinea pig-duty right now, McKay. Tomorrow morning I have to touch and light up whatever you want me to-" And of course there were snickers when he said that, cause like I said, some people never got out of High School mentally. But without missing a beat Sheppard went on. "Get your mind out of the gutter people! –but right now I'm briefing the new soldiers, and no, after that I'm sparring with Teyla and when I'm done with that I've got reports to write and brass to suck up to." Yep, that's exactly what he said. Seems like Sheppard's superiors still sometimes think he isn't fit for the military. Anyway: it really was very funny to hear the interaction between Sheppard and McKay, especially when McKay said "I hope Teyla kicks your scrawny ass!" while leaving. I'd heard about the (infamous) banter between the two of them, but I'd never thought it'd be like this. Later I heard this was nothing compared to how they sometimes behaved. Can't wait to find out about that, however annoying it probably will be at times…

After the briefing we were told to train with Ronon and Teal'c. And those guys are aliens. Yep, they are the very first aliens Sally Jones ever met, and all I can say is that they're huge and really know how to fight! They had every last one of us flying through the air as if we were nothing, and we know how to stand our ground. Or at least, that's what I'd thought… I still have _a lot_ to learn.

And on that wise not to myself, I'll finish this entry. I'd better get a good night's sleep, cause tomorrow is promising the be another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those of you who take the time to review, they really make my day and have me walking around with a silly grin on my face! I know I messed up with the last chapter by putting it out twice, then somehow deleting another story of mine thinking I was editing this one... Anway, here's chapter three!

Thanks to Gekko and Jedi for betaing!

Dear Diary,

Well, I've survived the whole 'beam me up, Scottie' thing. Everything's still where it's supposed to be, thank goodness. Don't know what I would've done if something had been 'misplaced.' It's not as if you can go to the doctor or anything.

Ok, so I'm on board the Daedalus right now, and it's amazing! We had a quick tour through the ship and we stopped on the bridge for a while to truly appreciate the view of Earth. It was so incredibly beautiful! The world was so colourful compared to the black background which was covered with twinkling stars. I could see both North- and South-America completely as well as a bit of Asia and Australia. It was truly amazing and if I'd been in a cartoon I could've picked my jaw up from the floor, roll my tongue back into my mouth and push my eyes back into their sockets. I could probably talk about it forever, but I bet someone would get bored eventually and knock me out.

Yesterday, Sheppard said he was going to spar with Teyla. At the time I had no idea who she was, but today I've met her. Turns out she's also an alien. The name had already partially given it away, cause I don't know a language in which Teyla is a common name, but still. You never know. She isn't as tall as Ronon and Teal'c, but she can fight just as good. Seems like every alien can fight. Will have to watch out for them… Anyway, Teyla uses these two sticks to fight with and it looks really cool.

I know so because during our tour we also passed the gym, and Sheppard and Teyla were sparring there. It looked like they had found some sort of rhythm with their sticks, because it seemed like they were dancing to the clacking of those sticks. But then all of a sudden Teyla broke the spell by making some sort of aggressive attack move and she suddenly had Sheppard on his knees with her sticks across his throat. It was very cool to see and one day I'd like to be able to be able to do the same with a simple pair of sticks as Teyla does. Until that day however, I shouldn't make here really pissed at me, cause I'd hate to be at the wrong end of those sticks…

Also met yet another alien today, and this one really looks like those green little aliens you always see in movies! Except that he is grey. But hey, it'd be impossible to get it right on _all _aspects. The guy's name is Hermiod and the weirdest thing about him is that he wears not clothes. Not that there's anything he has to cover up down there… Yikes, now I've got an image in my head that I really could've done without.

Anyway, Hermiod is and Asgard and his race has apparently been a great (technological) help to us humans. I've heard they've defended Earth a few times and they've helped us build our spaceships. Because yeah, I'd always thought the furthest a human had ever been was the moon, and that even that wasn't fully safe yet. Man, if the public ever finds out about all of this… This is the biggest cover up ever! And I thought throwing a surprise birthday party was next to impossible.

Huh, reading back on this entry I realise I'm already a bit used to the whole 'meeting an alien' part of this adventure. I guess all things will eventually become normal, and at that point it'll be time for a new adventure. Though I seriously doubt it could ever top Atlantis…

-----------------------------------------

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I left this alone for such a long time. My muse decided to take a vacation, and left me behind. Now it's back, school's out, it's raining, so I'm writing again! Thanks go to my wonderful beta **Jedi**!

Dear Diary,

I have been on the Daedalus for nearly a week now, and I must say: space travel has lost its glamour for me. Because seriously, everyone who thinks being hold up in this ship is fun, needs to be seen by a shrink. Thoroughly. I think right now I understand how a dog must feel; being forced to stay inside until his owner decides it's time for fresh air. Only _that_ isn't _the_ reason for the owner to take the dog out of course. No, he's worried about the carpet if Pluto takes a dump on it.

Thank goodness humans are _slightly_ more civilised. If we hadn't been, things would have been a total mess here. Because I'm not the only one going stir crazy by not being able to go outside. And it's not only us newbie's doing crazy things (I've started to develop a really unwanted obsession for painting, chess and meditating…) but the more seasoned Atlantis personnel as well.

I was aimlessly walking around yesterday, checking out all the grey corridors, grey doors, grey ceilings and grey floors. Have I mentioned yet that everything here seems to be grey? Well, now you know. I think that little _grey _Asgard Hermiod is behind it. After all, his race helped us build this thing. And grey seems to be his favourite color…

Uhm, what was I trying to write about before I distracted myself, yet again? I really seem to be doing that a lot lately… Oh yeah, people doing crazy things. Okay, so I was walking around and turned a corner to a corridor which isn't really used all that often. Guess what I saw? Sheppard skateboarding down the corridor! He was actually quite good I must say. It was really fun to see, especially when McKay unexpectedly turned the corner and Sheppard crashed right into him!

They both fell down and I moved to help, but they were already getting up again. McKay was saying things like idiot and other various words meaning the same thing, and then said that Caldwell had somehow found out about Sheppard skateboarding here. Of course they noticed my presence at _that_ moment. Oh, how I wished the ground would open up at that moment… (Of course, if it had, I'd be floating around in space right now.)

I quickly told them I wasn't the snitch, and then took a chance by saying "I wish I'd thought to bring my skateboard." McKay just groaned and shook his head, but Sheppard got this wicked look on his face, almost like a kid planning all kinds of crazy things that would drive every mom crazy.

We didn't have time to say anything else because we heard footsteps so we quickly ran in all directions, not wanting Caldwell to catch us. Yep, remember what I wrote about High School and not leaving it mentally? I'm actually not ashamed to admit _I _am one of those people. Seriously, we have _way_ more fun in life.

I really hope Atlantis will be worth all this boredom. Since coming onboard the Daedalus I've heard a lot of wonderful stories about it, but I'm not keeping my hopes up. After all of _this_, it'd better be one _amazin_g city.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to **Jedi **for being such a wonderful beta. Second update today, since I want Sally to be on Atlantis real soon, so I can tie this in with S5!

--

Dear Diary,

Only one more week of being in this hell hole. I can't wait to get off the Daedalus. I think I now know how a convict feels a week before his release from prison. (I've upgraded the situation from dog to convict, that must tell you quite something.) I'm seriously counting down the days, hours and minutes until they let us out. And I've got a list of things I want to do when I get out. See, I'm even speaking and writing in prison slang. I'll have to thank Cousin Jimmy for that…

The only good thing coming from these three weeks of prison is that I'm really getting to know my fellow inmates well. We're training with Ronon and Sheppard several hours a day, and during that, you really get to know your opponent(s) well. I think Sheppard's testing us; trying to find out who work together better and who might end up bashing someone's brains in. Because seriously, some of these marines need an anger management training. Yesterday, one of said people tripped over the edge of a training mat (clumsy, or what?!) and the next thing I know he's trying to beat the snot out of the nearest person. Sheppard had to breakthem up, because now they were both pissed. He pulled them apart and stepped in between them, but those jarheads were in the heat of battle and hit _him_ instead of each other!

Those guys were in for it when Sheppard was able to leave the infirmary again. I've heard they broke his nose and gave him black eyes. I hope for those guys sake they don't have any toothbrushes in Atlantis, or else they might have to use them a lot. And I'm not writing about using them for dental uses.

I also met Lt Jane Austin. I really like her, she has this crazy sense of humour and she has some amazing stories to tell. Unfortunately they won't be nearly as funny when I write them down as when Jane told them, but one of them involved a whole platoon chasing her in only their boxers through the dessert. Apparently she and another woman had stolen all of their clothes while they were in the showers. They purposely lead those guys past a group of Afghan women. Oh to have been there…

She also introduced me to some of the others. See, most of these people have been working together for at least a few months, getting gate experience in the Milky Way Galaxy. So they all know each other, and I'm the new kid on the block. Anyway, Jane invited me to girl's poker night. Only it seems that along the way it has become a general poker night, since there will be some guys too. Strange things happen here…

Anyway, the poker night is tomorrow afternoon (another crazy thing) since some of the others have to work the nightshift, and no one is on duty that afternoon. That made me aware of my holiday situation here, because all the others actually have to work. But my gene situation saved me from that. Apparently I'll be on guinea pig duty 24/7 in Atlantis, something the others will be spared from.

As the days go on, I'm hearing more and more amazing stories about the city and its people. The city can fly, sink and rise. Sheppard goes on suicide missions, but always comes back from them, he also was the first one to get fed on by a Wraith, but had his life given back. McKay is an ass, but does save the city on a rather regular basis and so on. And that's only a few of the things I've heard. I'm not sure if they're all true though. You know how things get exaggerated, no matter where you are. Even a whole other galaxy isn't spared.

--

Please leave a review! Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Last entry before I tie this in with S5. The next chapter will be linked to Search and Rescue. Thanks to Jedi for being such a wonderful beta! And many thanks and hugs to those of you who have left a review, they really make my day!

Dear Diary,

This is going to be a really short entry, since we're docking on Atlantis in less than an hour!! I'm so incredibly excited, and I'm not the only one. The whole ship is vibrating with this nervous energy. Oh, I've got to go**;** we need to go over the unloading in a few minutes.

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm in Atlantis. Actually, I've been here for about three days now. And I have to say: wow. Really, wow. Wow is about the only way you can describe this city. Oh, there's beautiful, wonderful, amazing, marvellous, huge, fantastic, but it all sums up to wow.

I've got the evening off, well off; I'm supposed to settle in. But that's the same thing as having the evening off, right? Besides, I've already had three days to settle in, I think I'm done settling anything.

Of course there are some down parts about Atlantis. For one, it took me nearly five minutes to figure out how the toilets work, and I _really_ had to go. Also, I really should have brought paint and a paintbrush, because, surprise, surprise, _all_ walls are grey. I mean seriously, all of them. I've seen enough grey to last me a lifetime. If there's one color that's depressing, it's grey. And my quarters are quite small. I mean, okay, it's not all that small, but from a city this size, I would have expected them to be slightly larger.

Now I realize those are small things to complain about, but we (the new recruits) also encountered a huge down part to being stationed on Atlantis. This morning the Daedalus left for Earth again.

That doesn't sound bad at all, but it was. An hour before the Daedalus was scheduled to leave; everyone in Atlantis was summoned to the docking area. Us newbie's were all wondering what was going on when seven caskets were brought into plain site for everyone. Nothing was said, making the moment all that more powerful. Then a line formed, people walked to the caskets and murmured something, or just touched them. Some people had tears in their eyes.

That's another reality here in Pegasus.

Then, just a few hours ago, we got some really bad news. SGA-1 had gone on a mission after the Daedalus left, but they came back missing one, Teyla.

I really hope they find her soon, because (as I apparently failed to mention before) Teyla is very much pregnant right now. But from what I've heard, this former-Wraith Michael had kidnapped her, and that sounds pretty bad.

I saw Sheppard, Ronon and McKay walking around in the hallways. They really looked scary. Their faces held this mix of horror, sadness and rage.

As I said before, I really hope they find Teyla and bring her back safely. Not just because she is pregnant, but also because I was beginning to really like her. Also, Atlantis has changed in the hours since her disappearance. Everyone is quiet now, and sad. It's just a really bad feeling.

Please leave a review! They are much appreciated.


End file.
